


Legally Together

by I_bleed_Jensenite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bleed_Jensenite/pseuds/I_bleed_Jensenite
Summary: Written from a prompt supplied for Fic-Facers RA auction 2018.THIS IS NOT A WINCEST STORY.Dean, after separating from Lisa, needs a divorce and goes to see a lawyer. The lawyer in question was a devastatingly handsome graduate of Stanford, called Sam. Sam stuggles to maintain the client/lawer relationship but what happens after the case comes to a close





	Legally Together

Legally Together.

Meeting for the First Time  
It had been a long year, since his graduation, top of his class from Stanford. He had thought that life, without the constant studying, would get easier. Instead, he had found it increasingly frustrating. Gone were the student parties and though not one for the college antics, he found himself missing being with younger people. He had accepted a junior position, in the best law firm in Los Angeles, Sheppard, Pellegrino and Benedict, but had found himself the only employee under what felt like 100 years old. There wasn’t actually that many years between his seniors and him but enough to be at different stages of life; they were all married, some more happily than others. The conversations around the cooler all centred on their children, their mortgages, which plastic surgeon their wives used and so on. Sam could join in with nothing and often just returned to his desk to work harder and move up the ladder quicker. He had tried to maintain his college relationship with the head cheerleader Jessica, but she had accepted a research post at Davidson College, North Carolina. At first, they had tried to make it work, but it quickly became apparent that it was fizzling into nothing. It had been three months since they finally broke up and he hadn’t looked at anyone else since. Male or female.  
His work was mostly routine, divorces and family court issues. It confused him as to why some people ever got together. They appeared to have different views about everything. He was fed up of sitting and listening to who had done what to whom or with whom. He just took down the details and completed the necessary paperwork, advising them of their legal options to gain the cheapest and fastest settlement. He looked at the newest case on his workload. Dean Winchester v Lisa Braeden – it didn’t look much different from the other cases he dealt with. He opened the folder and flicked through the form inside. Just then, his desk phoned buzzed.  
“Dean Winchester to see you.”  
“Send him through,” was the curt reply from Sam, not really wanting to meet another client but resigning himself to his fate.  
In walked Dean, a strappy 6 foot muscular man with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes. Not the usual clientele at all. Sam felt himself staring and comparing himself to Dean. He couldn’t help but think about how hot Dean was; he was taller than Dean, 6’4”, but with longer, mousy brown hair. The bugling arms of Dean’s shirt made him think that Dean worked out regularly. He ran his hand through it and felt a swelling rising from within. He rose to shake Dean by the hand, conscious that he was still staring at him and glad that there was a desk between them, to hide the bulge forming in his trousers.  
Dean returned the handshake and sat openly in the chair opposite Sam, beaming smile lighting up his eyes. Sam found his eyes drawn towards Dean’s crotch. The tightness of Dean’s jeans not being helping with Sam’s situation. Get a grip Sam thought to himself. He’s a client and going through a breakup.  
“So,” Sam said aloud, “tell me about your circumstances. What brings you to me?”  
“What do you need to know?”  
“Start wherever you want. I’ll make notes and try not to interrupt but then I’ll ask you about anything else that I need to know.”  
Dean took a deep breath and started to tell him about Lisa, his former wife and her son Ben, who, although not Dean’s had begun to treat Dean as his dad. He had even called him dad once. Leaving him had been harder on Dean than leaving Lisa. Sam made notes on his pad, his eyes not leaving Dean for long.  
“She cheated on me,” Dean explained, “with a ‘friend’ that she worked with. I’d suspected for a long time that she wasn’t really doing overtime and we certainly didn’t see any extra money in the house. She started going to work in full make-up and coming home later and later. I’d get messages to my phone asking me to pick Ben up for school and give him dinner because she would be late again. I found out, when she accidentally text me with the place for the next meeting instead of him, telling him that I was tied up at work. Curious about what was going on, I didn’t tell her that the message had come to me, but turned up at the location. A small motel just outside of town.”  
Tears fell down Dean’s cheek as he spoke, clearly reliving the event. Sam stopped writing and offered him a tissue.  
“It’s ok, take your time, there’s no rush,” Sam said gently, even though his working hours finished in 15 minutes. He didn’t want to rush Dean and was finding the whole experience strangely exciting. He wanted to know more about him, especially why anyone could cheat on someone with those eyes.  
Dean wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, before continuing. “As soon as I saw the motel, my worst fears were confirmed. I didn’t know what to do. I walked back to sit in my car and forwarded the text to him, telling him to make use of it. I didn’t want her anymore. Almost instantly, Lisa replied telling me that there was nothing going on and that the room was for a ‘meeting’. I switched my phone off and returned home to an empty house. Ben was staying over at a friend’s house. I packed my personal things and phoned a friend. Benny is the best friend I have. My mum died in a fire when I was 4, and my dad left shortly afterwards. Uncle Bobby had basically brought me up, but even he was gone now.” His face fell as spoke about Bobby, tears welling up in his eyes again.  
“I’m still living at Benny’s. He has offered me a place until I find somewhere else. That’s why I’m here. I need to know what I can and can’t afford and what I’m likely to have to pay out, before I can move on with my life.”  
Sam found himself fighting back tears. Dean had already described a terrible life and now this. He knew that he needed to help. “So, are either of you two in a relationship now?” Sam asked, finding himself hoping that Benny was just a friend and not a partner.  
“No,” Dean replied. “Lisa and the ‘friend’ broke up once he realised that he would be expected to take on Ben as well. Apparently, he was happy to take someone else’s wife but not their child. She tried getting me to come back, but I told her that I needed someone that I could trust and that clearly that wasn’t her.”  
“What about you?” Sam asked, dreading the reply. “Any new relationships, one night stands, casual flings since the split?”  
“Nothing,” Dean replied, “For the first week, I locked myself in the spare room at Benny’s and cried a lot. Now I’m ready to move on but need closure first. I’m not into casual sex and not ready for another relationship. No time or space for anyone else yet.”  
Sam felt a wave of relief washing over him, although he wasn’t even sure that Dean looked at men in that way. In any case, a relationship with a client had to be against regulations, right. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, well aware of the effect that this stranger had had upon him. Dean saw him looking and shuffled. He’s way too gorgeous to be thinking about me like that.  
“I think I have everything I need for today,” Sam said politely, trying to regain his composure. “Please make another appointment with Jody on the way out. Next time you come, I will need to see your bank statements, wage slips, tax returns, pension statements and any other financial documents that could help me to put an offer together for her lawyers. I will also need to know which company she is using to handle her affairs.”  
Dean laughed. “The only thing I definitely want is my baby. Dad gave her to me and I won’t let her go. She’s precious.” Sam looked worried. “What baby? Have I missed something really important?” Dean laughed again, “Baby is my car. A classic ’67 Chevy Impala. She’s outside if you want to see her.”  
“Next time,” Sam replied breathing another sigh of relief, “bring any finance documents relating to her to if she is a deal breaker. I’ll include her in the calculations. I can see that she is important to you. “  
“Important isn’t the word,” Dean replied. “She’s a part of me. I would never get over it, if anything happened to her. She is my link with the past. I can’t be without her. She has been through everything with me. Originally she was dad’s, but he passed her onto me.”  
“OK,“ Sam replied, smiling at how passionate Dean was about a car. “We can discuss her more next time. Don’t forget to make a new appointment on the way out.” Dean rose from his chair, and shook hands with Sam. The touch sent an electrical surge through Sam’s body. “Thanks, explaining it to you has helped a little I guess.” And with that, Dean left the room. 

After the Meeting  
Sam packed up things and drive home. He found his mind constantly flicking back to Dean and to those green eyes. Stop it he thought to himself. It’s not even the most important case you have. No matter how much he told himself that it didn’t matter, images of Dean kept popping into his head and snatches of their conversation repeatedly played. When he got home, Sam phoned his office, and spoke to Jody. He asked her to confirm the date and time of Dean’s next appointment.  
“Friday at 2:30pm,” came Jody’s efficient reply.  
“Ok, thanks,” replied Sam, doing a quick calculation in his head. “See you tomorrow.”  
Friday, 2:30pm. That was 3 days from now. No, not 3 days, 2 days, 21 hours, and 34 minutes. Sam realised that his thoughts were extreme but couldn’t help himself. He peeled off his suit and headed towards the shower. He thought that the hot water would help to relax him, but found instead that he was imagining what Dean would look like naked, and imaged the touch as Dean’s hands soaped his body. He imagined the calloused, rough hands of a manual worker touching his body and as the foam began to run down him, he grabbed at his throbbing member and began stroking. He felt the release a few moments later, as his cum splattered down the shower screen. He washed it off and cleaned himself properly. 2 days, 20 hours and 9 minutes.  
Sam slept badly that night. His dreams interrupted by thoughts of Dean and his body sweating at his waking thoughts. This cannot be normal he thought as the clock read 3:25am. I just need to sleep. But sleep did not come. At 5:25am he got up and made coffee. 2 days, 17 hours, and 9 minutes.  
In Benny’s house, Dean was not doing much better. Benny had asked him how it had gone. Dean had replied, “His eyes are amazing, a hazel/grey that I haven’t seen before and his suit showed off all his muscles, even through his shirt. I wonder what gym he uses.”  
“That’s cute, Deano fancies his lawyer,” Benny replied. “Was he able to help you?”  
“I think so, “Dean replied, “he listened and asked some questions. Next time he wants me to take my financial details with me.”  
“When’s that?” asked Benny, making a mental note to be out in case his lawyer started making house calls.  
“2:30pm on Friday,” Dean replied, “nearly three days away.”  
That night, Dean tossed and turned, unable to sleep but when sleep did finally come, he saw images of Sam. He finally woke in a pool of sweat, with his cock straining against his pyjamas. He thought that a cold shower would help but found himself wondering whether Sam had a girlfriend or whether he even liked men. Dean found himself pleasuring himself at the thoughts of the giant man who had entered his life.  
Sam woke at 5am, after a restless sleep with images of Dean in his head. He shook his head violently, trying to regain control of his thoughts but he frequently found his thoughts returning to emerald green eyes and blond hair. This is ridiculous. I don’t even know that he likes men, let alone be interested in me.

The Second Meeting  
When Friday finally arrived, Sam opened his closet and thought carefully about his choice of suits, ignoring his usual blue pinstripe, instead selecting a softer, grey suit with pale blue shirt and charcoal grey stripped tie. He looked at himself in the mirror several times, looking at how snug the fit was. Finally satisfied with his choices, he closed the doors and headed to work, checking his watch. 7:30am – 7 hours to go. He wasn’t sure how he would get through the next 7 hours.  
After his shower, Dean found himself getting a closer than usual shave and applying his best musk. He looked at his watch. 7:30am. If he went straight into work, he could come home and shower/shave again before going to the Solicitors. Thoughts of Sam popped back into his mind. Dean tried to think of something else. He opened his closet and ran through several choices of clothing before settling on a pair of stone washed jeans that fitted snuggly around his bottom, a plain black t-shirt and a green plaid shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes. He hung his choices carefully on his bedroom door and slipped into a pair of ripped jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt to head to work early. He checked that the paperwork Sam had asked for was still on the table, where he had left it the night before. Satisfied that everything was in order, he left the house.  
The morning passed routinely for Sam as clients came and went. Sam checked his watch between each one and mentally continued his countdown until 2:30pm. He knew that it was unrealistic that Dean would also like him and that Dean had already explained that he wasn’t ready for a new relationship. Still, the tightening in his groin and those green, green eyes wouldn’t go away.  
For Dean, the morning passed slowly. He completed a few jobs, his mind not really on the tasks but eventually the clock ticked onto 12:30pm. “I’m going, Bobby,” he said, wiping the oil from his hands down his jeans. He jumped into Baby and navigated the 10 minute drive home. He could already feel the butterflies in his stomach. It’s just a solicitors appointment he thought to himself, trying to control his breathing. He knew he has fooling himself, as Sam had filled his waking thoughts since Tuesday and occupied his dreams. Dean knew he was falling for that hair, those eyes, and those muscular shoulders. I can’t, it’s too soon he heard himself thinking.  
Sam was pacing his room, watching the clock. He had finished with his last client at 2:00pm and had tried to concentrate on some paperwork but couldn’t. He checked that coffee was on brewing and waited.  
Dean pulled up at 2:10pm in the car park of the solicitors’ office. He tried hard to control his breathing and wiped his hands on his shirt. He checked his hair in the mirror and stepped out of the car. Control yourself Dean. You don’t even know that he likes you.  
“Mr Winchester here to see you sir,” came the message over the intercom.  
“Send him in please,” replied Sam, almost instantly, smoothing his hair with his hands.  
Dean walked in. Sam looked at him. Even more gorgeous than I remembered he thought. “Come in, sit down,” he said, flashing his best smile. Dean sat in the nearest chair, not yet breaking eye contact with Sam. “Hi, I brought the paperwork you asked for,” Dean said, offering the manila folder to Sam. As Sam took it from him, their hands touched – for just a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary. Dean felt a stirring in his loins and tried to ignore it. Sam had already seen it and was instantly confused. He likes me Sam thought but fought back the urge to say anything.  
He came to sit at a low coffee table next to Dean and spread the paperwork out for them to look at. He offered Dean a drink and brought him a black coffee. Sitting just a few inches from Dean, he breathed deeply and smelled the musk. Damm, good enough to eat. He refocussed his mind on the work and tried to concentrate but Dean had noticed the bulge in his pants. Their hands touched several times, each time sending a wave of pleasure through Dean that he struggled to control without moaning aloud. Sam found himself not wanting the appointment to end but eventually he had to close the session.  
“Can I keep these to do the calculations?” Sam asked. “I can return them to you at the next appointment.”  
“Of course,” Dean replied, hoping that the next meeting would be soon.  
“I’ll call you to arrange the next meeting as soon as I can,” replied Sam, thinking about how quickly he could get the work completed.  
“Ok, I’ll wait for you then. Don’t leave it too long.” Dean relied with a twinkle in his eyes. Was that a flirtation thought Sam. I do hope so.  
Dean rose and left the room. Sam’s eyes followed his rear as he walked away.

Next Time  
It was Monday afternoon before Sam called Dean. Dean had checked his phone periodically over the weekend, not expecting Sam to call but hoping that he would. Sam has completed only essential cases over the weekend, so that he could move onto Dean’s case as early as possible on Monday. He read and reread the paperwork, the numbers not registering in his brain. Eventually the calculations were complete. When he phoned, Dean saw his name flash up on the phone and almost dropped it but breathed deeply before answering it.  
“Hello,” he said in what he hoped was a sexy voice.  
“It’s Sam from Sheppard, Pellegrino and Benedict Legal Practice. Your calculations are finished, could you call in tomorrow at 3:30pm?” Sam asked looking in his diary but ignoring all the morning appointments and offering Dean the last one of the day, conscious that he would then not have to hurry him to leave.  
Dean shouted across to Bobby, the garage owner, to ask for permission, praying that Bobby would say yes. After a nod from Bobby, Dean replied with, “Yes I can. See you then.” Tomorrow – I only have to wait one more day.  
Both Sam and Dean fell asleep dreaming of the other, not wanting to admit what they clearly felt about each other but looking forward to the meeting the following day. Dean jerked himself off to the images of Sam that filled his head. Sam stroked himself in the shower until he felt the blessed release as wave after wave of come left him.  
Appointment after appointment came and went over the summer, each one causing a rise in sexual tensions in both of them but neither admitting it to themselves or the other person. Sam thought that it wouldn’t be professional; Dean thought that it was too soon. Sam always ensured that Dean’s appointments were the last ones of the day, ensuring maximum contact time, dreading the time when Dean would no longer need to come and see him.

The Court Case  
Eventually, the day of the court case arrived. Sam had assured Dean that it wasn’t necessary for him to take more time off of work for it. It only meant presenting the case to the judge, along with the letter from Lisa’s lawyers agreeing to the suggested settlement. She had confirmed that she would not be attending, as she now lived in a different state, with a new partner and just wanted to know that it had all been settled, so that she could move on. Dean however needed to hear from the judge that it was all over and had insisted on attending. He had worked all day on Sunday to persuade Bobby to give him Monday off. Sam had explained that the case shouldn’t take long and not to worry unnecessarily.  
Both men arrived at the courthouse at 9:30am on the day of the case. Trying their best to keep their emotions under control, they breathed deeply and looked into each other’s eyes as the announcement over the tannoy called them to the chambers. “This is it,” said Sam to Dean as he stood to leave. Dean followed a pace behind him. The judge asked only for basic information, and was content that both parties had accessed suitable representation and were in agreement with the financial settlement.  
“Well Sir, if you sign here, I can declare your marriage dissolved and issue the order for the financial settlement to be finalised. You leave here a single man. A court stamped copy will be sent to the address supplied by Ms Braedon.”  
The judge rose and left his chambers. Dean looked at Sam, who looked back intently focussing on those green eyes. They stepped towards one another and gave each other a long awaited hug – holding the hug for just a bit longer than was necessary. Sam breathed deeply and smelt the by now familiar musk. Dean breathed deeply and felt Sam’s hair on his cheek. As they pulled away from the hug, Sam realised that this might be the last time that he saw Dean. There was no reason for him to make any further appointments. A look of disappointment flashed across his face. Dean saw it and realised that this might be his last chance to tell Sam how he felt about him. He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Have you time for a coffee before you go back to work?” he asked hopefully.  
Sam looked at his watch. He really needed to be heading back but didn’t want to break the moment. “Sure,” he said, flashing his best smile. They chose a café and walked to Baby together, Dean driving, Sam riding shotgun. Sam selected a Led Zeppelin cassette from the box under the seat and they found that they had a similar taste in music. They chatted contentedly on the way there. When they arrived, they selected a quiet table in a corner, Sam bringing back drinks and snacks from the counter.  
“I wasn’t sure if you preferred cake or pie so I bought both.”  
“Pie for me please,” Dean replied eagerly.  
A few nervous glances and a few ‘innocent’ touches as their hands collided across the table. As they were finishing up, a thought flashed across Dean’s mind. What will he do, if I kiss him? I may never see him again. Now or never.  
He pushed his chair back, stood up and spoke, “Thank you for everything that you have done for me,” then he leant forward and kissed Sam passionately on the lips. Sam didn’t return the kiss but didn’t pull away either. “Sorry,” Dean mumbled before running out of the café and back to the safety of Baby, tears welling up in his eyes. I’ve messed everything up.  
It took a while for Sam to register what had happened. By the time that he had realised that Dean felt the same about him, he had gone. Sam rushed outside; he likes me, he really likes me. Sam saw Baby still in the carpark and ran towards her, hoping that he could get there before Dean drove off. He reached for the passenger door and opened it, sliding into the seat where he had been only 30 minutes earlier. He looked at the tears streaming down Dean’s face. “Sorry,” Dean mumbled. Sam took Dean’s face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away before passionately returning the kiss. He drew Dean towards him. More passionate kisses occurred as Dean combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.  
“We can take this as slowly as you need,” Sam explained, “I know that you weren’t ready for a relationship.”  
“I’m ready for this,” came the growled reply as Dean sucked gently on Sam’s neck. Sam groaned loudly, before asking if Dean was sure. “I’ve wanted this since I met you,” came Dean’s reply. He let out a load moan as Sam placed a series of wet kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.  
“Can we move this somewhere more comfortable?” Dean asked.  
“Just let me phone work and explain that I won’t be returning today,” Sam replied. He flipped out his phone and dialled the office. “Hi Jody, I’ll be working from home for the rest of the day. Phone my mobile if you need me but there are no more clients due today. See you tomorrow.” He didn’t give her a chance to ask any questions.  
Together they drove, almost in silence but with smiles on their faces, Sam resting his hand on Dean’s thigh. They settled on a mote just outside of town; Dean not wanting to take Sam back to Benny’s house and Sam thinking that somewhere neutral would be better for Dean.  
They opened the motel room door. Sam pinned Dean against the wall and ripped open his shirt, planting a series of kisses down his chest. Dean spun him round and pushed Sam onto the bed, pulling his t-shirt off in one motion. He needed skin on skin contact. Within minutes, both were naked and clothes littered the floor. Dean groaned loudly as Sam licked a stripe along his hardening cock. It was then Sam’s turn to let out a loud growl as Dean thumbed the pre-cum forming on the end of his slit. Dean took the opportunity to roll Sam onto his back and took him into his mouth, licking and sucking until Sam screamed. “Uurrrggggg,” as he came into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed down most and wiped the rest away before pressing his lips against Sam. Sam could taste his own cum on Dean’s lips. Sam, then turned and grasped Dean’s cock in his hand and began pumping. “Sam …… I’m so close…….oh God…….” Dean came over Sam’s hand and chest, before falling forward and collapsing onto Dean. They lay there together for a few minutes before Sam decided that they needed cleaning up. He fetched a washcloth and cleaned them both, before suggesting that they share a shower.  
“Later,” came Dean’s reply. “I’m not ready for round two just yet.” Sam snuggled into bed beside him and nuzzled his nose into Dean’s neck. Dean could feel his warm breathe on his skin. They woke early the following day, thankful that it was a Saturday and neither of them had to rush off. Round two and three of the sex-a-thon completed, they lay exhausted on the bed.  
“So, what now?” asked Sam. “What happens next?”  
“I’d like to date and take things slowly,” Dean replied, “dinner and a movie?”  
“When?”  
“Tonight? I could pick you up around 7pm.”  
“Thought you wanted to take it slowly.”  
“I need to be with you,” came Dean’s reply.

Dating  
Over the coming months, they dated regularly. Dean introducing Sam to his family and friends and Sam taking Dean to meet his friends. Everyone agreed that they made a cute couple and shared many intimate moments, confident of how they felt about each other, although neither had yet declared their love for the other. It came as no surprise that Dean decided that it was time to leave Benny’s house and move to somewhere on his own. Sam helped him house hunt until they found somewhere that was suitable. He helped Dean to move his sparse belongings into the house. They chatted happily about the house, christening the kitchen on the Dining Room table that they had just put together. Next, they christened the sofa that they had carried in. It had been a long day and they sank back into it, rubbing their aching muscles. As they were both 6’ and more, Dean had taken the chance to buy a sofa that was extra-long and extra wide. He argued that they needed more cuddle space. It was here that they spent their first Christmas Eve together, neither of them wanting to break the cuddle and move to bed. 

First Christmas  
Although the plan was to go to Bobby’s house for dinner on Christmas Day, they chose to open one present from each other. Once they were at Bobby’s, they wouldn’t have any alone time and wanted to open some presents privately. All day Dean had been excited about his gift for Sam and couldn’t wait to see Sam’s face when he opened it.  
He worried about it too. What if he thinks it’s too soon. What if he doesn’t want to. He rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he often made when worried. To give him something to take his mind off it, Dean prepared burgers, salad and pie, which they ate while chatting excitedly about the visit to Bobby tomorrow. He was too nervous to eat properly but nibbled at the burgers. “Everything ok,” Sam asked looking concerned. “Not like you to be off your food.”  
“I’m fine,” came the reply. Sam decided to leave it. Whatever was on Dean’s mind, it didn’t seem too serious. He would ask him again later.  
After a marathon session of Game of Thrones, with plenty of sloppy snuggles, Sam reached down and picked up a small box, passing it to Dean. With trembling hands, Dean opened it carefully and took out an amulet. “It belonged to my uncle. He gave it to me once to give to my dad for Christmas. That never happened but I’ve kept it safe until I found someone special to give it to.”  
“It’s great….Thank you,” Dean said, planting a gentle kiss onto Sam’s cheek.  
Dean put his hand under his cushion and pulled out a similar sized box. Sam took it and opened it gingerly. Inside was a key. “You already have the key to my heart, now you have one to the house; our house,” Dean said in a rare chick-flick moment. Sam leant over and nibbled Dean’s ear tenderly. “I love it, but not as much as I love you.


End file.
